spysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumi
Character Outline Appearance Slightly fair skin, with brown hair and eyes. Kasumi wears a black vest and suit, complete with a navy blue tie. He enjoys wearing expensive and strong-smelling (exquisite, or so he says) cologne, which his fellow spies have described as "foul and deadly". After a certain mission, Kasumi gained several scars on his back. He also started concealing needles in his sleeves to be used as weapons. Personality Kasumi is happy-go-lucky and was one of the first to start breaking the ice (and invading personal space) with the other spies. He is also quite brash and has little to no regard for rules. One would describe him as "The Nicest Asshole". Following his mission, Kasumi became extremely paranoid and started to secretly keep tabs on his fellow spies in fear that they would turn against him. He continues to wear his mask of eternal bliss so as not to rouse suspicion. Background Kasumi was the second son of an aristocratic family. Despite not being the family heir, Kasumi displayed great talent and was scouted by many politicians. His parents immersed him into many fields of study to prepare him in becoming a fine gentleman. Kasumi also had much free time to explore, giving him the street smartness that many aristocrats lack. Kasumi was surprisingly close to his older brother. The brothers were close to the point that they would be willing to die for the other. D-Agency Col. Yuuki met Kasumi at a social event held by his family. Aware of Kasumi's underground work as an informant, Yuuki would invite Kasumi to join the next batch of D-Agency spies. His early days at D-Agency were smooth sailing and (in his own words) "entertaining". Yuuki would send Kasumi onto a dangerous mission in America to check on the spy network there and relay an important message. Recognizing the risks of the mission, Yuuki gave Kasumi some parting advice which would continue to haunt Kasumi. "If you must, don't hesitate to break a rule. Just not both." In America, Kasumi was captured and interrogated by Japanese-American soldiers, who were in fact part of the spy network. With the help of the spy network, Kasumi successfully relayed his message. After the message was sent out, one of the soldiers, who was a relative of a politician Kasumi took down during his informant days, turned against Kasumi and attempted to kill him. Kasumi easily disarms the soldier's gun and kills him. As if his luck could not get any worse, Kasumi's brother (who joined the American army as part of the spy network) was the first to reach the interrogation room. Desperate to survive, Kasumi convinces his brother to switch places with him. He then shoots his brother "in self-defence" to fool the American soldiers into believing that the Japanese prisoner was dead. Kasumi would spend a few more weeks masquerading as his brother in the American army until he finally collected enough information to erase his and his brother's existence from American records. Following his mission, Kasumi reconsiders going back to espionage but eventually decides that his only purpose, now that he had lost his beloved brother, would be to continue to carry out his mission as a spy. Stats Combat Martial Arts Kasumi received basic Aikido training as his parents would not let their precious son get too roughed up. He had picked up the dirty art of street fighting, and is a merciless brawler when fighting. Weapons Kasumi combines his knowledge on pressure points with needles that he hides up his sleeves. He received training on needle usage in his youth and developed a deadlier version of the skill while in America. If struck at the correct place and with enough intensity, Kasumi is able to damage blood vessels, nerves or muscles. The effects of his needles range from temporary unconsciousness and paralysis to death. He stores his needles on leather arm guards, which he hides under his sleeves. Ability Kasumi is a jack of all trades due to his prestigious education and upbringing. His informant days also make him extremely knowledgeable and experienced when handling intel. After his mission in America, his senses have been heightened exponentially as a result of his paranoia, making him scarily efficient in his spy activities. His ears are particularly sensitive and he is able to navigate in complete darkness via acoustic wayfinding. Disguise Kasumi has some skill in using make up to change his facial features, allowing him to pass off as female or even people of other ethnicity. He is also rather comfortable with heels and other forms of outrageous accessories like wigs, which add an extra level of complexity to his disguises. Languages Kasumi is fluent in Japanese (native), English, Russian, Mandarin (and several dialects), German and French. He is also quite good at imitating accents, which he uses to annoy others or make his disguises more believable. Relationships * Jun: '''They make the worst best friends and wreak havoc within the agency with their pranks and gags. * '''Kurogane: '''Had some unfavourable evidence against Kurogane and was working on an informant job against him when they first met, so he had no idea how to deal with him. Kurogane's one of the few people who can tolerate Kasumi and put him back in his place. They are both "jazz heads", along with Shinji and Jun. * '''Teruo: '''Kasumi sees him as fluffy, sunshine-radiating dog-brother. Teruo's one of the few people allowed to grab Kasumi by the waist without having needles to the eyes. Kasumi's afraid of what happens if Teruo gets pushed over the edge though. * '''Nikita: '''They are on each other's shitlist. Apart from their over-the-top pranks on each other, Kasumi has no ill will towards Nikita. * '''Will: '''He feels safe around Will. Since Will can cook, that's a few bonus points on Kasumi's list. * '''Eiji: '''Kasumi swears he has seen this guy before in the underground world. * '''Shinji: '''A fellow "Jazz head". (tba) * '''Kuroda An: '''tba * '''Takuya: '''tba * '''Sephiro: tba Trivia * Kasumi's brother's name is Chiharu. They look very similar. * His personal hobbies are drawing and playing music. He is a skilled percussionist and will never turn down an offer to play a duet. * Kasumi cannot cook. He relies on others to feed him. He makes good drinks though. * He has a weird love for lizards and reptiles. He thinks they look like mini dragons. * Kasumi's eyes are brown with a distinctive golden hue. His eye colour is a trademark of his family, making him more easily recognisable to people who have intimate knowledge of his past and family. To others, it frequently causes him to be mistaken for a foreigner. * Kasumi has an extremely feminine figure and is not afraid to use it to get things done. * Despite his graceful looks, he is surprisingly clumsy and gets easily injured. * Kasumi goes by the name "Hibiki" when doing his informant work. "Hibiki" has a bounty of 1 million yen in the underground world. * Kasumi has a habit of overworking himself. During his "working" periods, he is able to continuously work for days with minimal rest. After completing his objective, he would enter a phase where he falls asleep anywhere and everywhere. When this happens, Kasumi is essentially dead to the world. * Kasumi's names are taken from IJN ships. Category:D-Agency Category:Character Category:D-Squad